


Bird Watching

by obsidians



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidians/pseuds/obsidians
Summary: Dezzie was once a powerful voyeuristic Wizard that got transformed into a harmless, black parrot due to his causing forced sexual acts upon people for his own pleasure.He recounts his downfall and those of the people who took him down with him: the prudish, innocent Sister Judith and the rather prideful and judgemental Father Jonathon. This is their tale.





	1. Chapter 1

Dezzie was a harmless looking black parrot, who would take lonely young maidens under his wing to groom them for his own satisfaction in a seemingly benevolent way.

He knew she'd just turned eighteen and was beautiful enough to serve his purposes and lure a partner for herself. She sat in the sun and read her bible; she'd been convent educated and was just as innocent as she looked. Perfect. 

Dezzie could no longer command forced sexual acts as he once had with unwilling participants as he led them through the act like puppets. So, he would oversee the intense sexual educations of his chosen young and naive girls, until there was little they would balk at doing in their need for satisfaction. 

He would provoke lust in their innocent bodies and fill their fertile young imaginations with erotic tales nightly. He would encourage them to touch themselves and learn their own body's sexual responses until the innocent young maiden was no longer innocent, but wanton virgins wanting to explore her lust to the fullest. Them he would contrive for her to be alone with a man of her choice and watch every second of it as it happened.  
Dezzie actually had been a powerful wizard at one point, years and years ago. 

He also was: a voyeur who needed live sex scenes to get him off and especially enjoyed defloweration scenes the best; the more taboo the better. 

He liked the performers to be and young and attractive, heterosexual pairing, but of age. Prepubescent people did nothing for him. 

He would spell people and beat off while they haplessly coupled for him at a setting of his choice. 

Convents, monasteries and churches were his favourite stomping grounds, (or brothels as he privately called them) to seek out the gorgeous devout that consecrated the celibacy of their bodies to God. 

How useless, he thought as he watched them pray and do good works. He'd savour that time by finding all there was to know about them, figuring out their motivations so to speak, before setting the scene for their downfall. 

This is what led to his own downfall. 

It was at a remote and rather isolated village church he'd found Sister Judith and Father Jonathon. 

Dear, sweet Sister Judith had been completely ignorant of sex and had never so much as touched herself. She'd been modestly raised and was naturally modest by nature, well more than that. She was prudish to the point it was almost a phobia. She would only touch her body to wash it, and then only with a cloth bound around her hand, so she didn't have to touch it directly and got dressed and undressed in the dark so she wouldn't have to gaze upon her wicked flesh. She thought her own body to be sinful at how men gazed obscenely at her and blamed herself for enticing them. She was extremely shy with a face like an angel and a body made for sin, that she concealed when she took the veil. She was also: timid by nature and easily led. 

Her naturally shy, submissive and prudish nature had led to her undoing. 

Judith been the gently born daughter of a noble man, who had been raised in the convent until she decided to join it. Her devotion to God had been absolute and her chastity had been given without question. 

Father Jonathon looked like an angel himself with his handsome, almost pretty face, with a shock of black hair he wore to his shoulders and green eyes. Father Jonathon worn his own chastity like a shield, proud of it to the point it was a sin, over his triumph over sins of the flesh after it was offered almost daily to the comely young man. He felt he was above the base nature that plagued rest of mankind and had unshakable faith that he could do no wrong. 

He'd been the typical son of a noble man, who'd been encouraged into the secular life, as was expected of him and he found it suited his intellectual nature and natural leadership abilities. He was personable as well and his devotion in God had become to the point he was almost a zealot. His passion was: leading his flock along the path of righteousness and gave them everything in him there was to give. His devotion to them and his Lord knew no bounds. 

However, he wasn't above bending minor rules or to find other interpretations of the holy gospel in order to keep his flock happy. 

As well as being proud of his triumph over sins of the flesh; he secretly envied Martin Luther for managing to form his own branch of their faith. This led to his own undoing.  
This is their story. 

Sister Judith knelt before the altar as she zealously prayed with every fiber of her being as was her wont. 

Her love and trust for her Lord knew no bounds and she was completely devout in her devotion and cared nothing for her physical body. 

Her vows were of the upmost importance to her and she held them sacred and valued them as much as a miser would a costly gem. 

She was also a complete innocent. 

She could feel eyes upon her and ignored them. 

Men had been looking at her since she'd hit puberty but ignored them, she hadn't a trace of vanity. 

She had large, blue innocent eyes, golden cropped hair hidden beneath her wimple and her pale face was a beautiful oval, with bee stung lips that men often stared at. 

She was nineteen. 

Even her baggy habit hinted that she had an impressive figure. 

She ignored the lustful eyes on her and added a sympathetic prayer for them to her own, lust was the tabooest of sins to the young pietist. Yet she wasn’t aware her admirer was a bird who was bent on corrupting her innocent body by playing with her mind and hormones. 

Her habit suddenly seemed too warm and something in her urged her to take it off.  
She started to sweat and her habit seemed to become heavier and more uncomfortable by the second, until it was like the fabric was made of barbed wire and chaffed her.  
Father Jonathon and he paused in his sermon when the Lord finally spoke to him. "She's so beautiful. Why confine her to those ugly robes, or yourself for that matter? See what she looks like unclothed, really look at her" and suddenly it was like he was walking around Sister Judith while she knelt in prayer as bare as the day she was born. He could study her from all angles, why he could even see the hairs on her......he blushed and averted his eyes at this. 

"See? It's a sin to cover her like that. Don't you agree? It's true that to serve me, one should humble themselves before my presence. Yet her ugly clothes are a grievous insult me at how I so carefully formed her beauty to be loved. She should be unclothed in humility as an act of atone for this insult and to serve me as I intended her to....and you should act as my earthly host to receive her bounty" God urged him and Father Jonathon involuntarily looked at where Sister Judith knelt mouthing her prayers, now demurely clothed again. Father Jonathon frowned at the strange message. 

Sister Judith prayed on as she tugged her habit while the cloth brushed against her sensitive nipples and groin in an uncomfortable way. She almost sobbed out when it suddenly felt like it was on fire, but endured it. Take it off, something urged her. "No "she said under her breath as she prayed to her Lord for the strength to resist the strange urges. 

Dezzie sighed and took control of her body. 

"No" she said soft in protest as her treacherous hands undid the cloth belt at her waist and took off her wimple. 

"No" she softly again as she stood up and undid her scapula and pulled it over her head. She was removing her clothes slowly and moving in a seductive way, as if doing a strip tease and she wore a provocative smile as she gazed on Father Jonathon, who was frozen in shock. No one else could see her as she did her act because she was towards the back of the church and their heads were all bowed in prayer. 

Her tunic, she drew over her head and she wore just her underwear, a loin cloth and her simple shoes. 

"No" she cried hysterically out loud this time as she slipped off her sandals and with a suggestive wave of her hips, undid and let the cloth slide from her waist as she shimmied in place as it fell from her. Then Dezzie controlled only her limbs only enough that he held her in place as everyone turned to see her standing naked in the House of Their Lord and were shocked. 

"Oh, oh, oh" she cried as she felt cool air on her skin and blushed so dark she went almost purple in the face. She wanted to run away, to hide, to at least cover herself with her limbs, but could only stand there and could feel all eyes on her. 

She was bare except for her gold cross that dangled between her unbound breasts that were lush, but firm and elastic due to her tender age. She wanted to die but couldn't move, it was like she was frozen in place and then she started padding woodenly forward in bare feet towards Father Jonathon, drawn forward by forces unknown.  
Dezzie would have smiled if a parrot could and praised his choice to have her lose her virginity before the congregation during holy Christmas mass itself, to the Priest who was presiding over everything. 

Everyone beheld the angelic naked beauty. She was a vision of sheer loveliness with her body so lush and pale and unblemished in its perfection. If it hadn't been so taboo for her to appear that way, the setting would be perfect to rejoice in the display of the glory of God's creation of the sublimity of the woman. It was almost a religious experience to gaze upon the exquisite perfection of her unveiled beauty. 

Sister Judith was a vision of a naked angel from a painting come to life with her pale limbs long and supple. Her full breasts were a trifle too big for her slender frame, but this made her look a tad salacious in counterpoint her angelic look. Her hips were well rounded and cradled the tangle of blonde silk at the apex of her thighs and her posterior was plush and firm. Her waist was miniscule, and her naval shallow and seemed to wink at them when she breathed in a panicked way, wanting to cover herself in the worst way, but unable to. It was if someone else was controlling her body. 

Yet the thoughts of most of the pious men who bore witness to her denuded perfection were less than pure...... 

So, she walked forward as everyone examined her blushing and trembling form. "Someone cover me!" she cried and fainted, her shame at being stark naked in so sacred a place was too much for the modest young woman to bear. 

Father Jonathon ran the last couple of feet that separated them and caught her in his arms. Dezzie thrust himself into Father Jonathon at that moment. Father Jonathon was a passionate man that channeled all of his desires into serving his Lord. Dezzie found that passion and perverted it so permeated every inch of Father Jonathon's virginal body with uncontrollable desire for the unclad body of Sister Judith in his arms.  
Father Jonathon found himself studying the insensible Judith up close, from the sensuous curve of her full lips, to the curves lush globes of her breasts, from which plump, pink nipples protruded (which reminded him of the ripe, wild strawberries he used to greedily consume as a child). He blushed at how he longed to taste them. His humid eyes followed down the length of her body to behold her golden pubic hair and saw the pink rim of territory unknown to him at how one of her legs was bent the knee at how she was sprawled. 

"She seems to be okay. Just stay seated" he assured them as he greedily studied her.  
He reached down and cupped one of her breasts, weighing the heavy flesh in his hand. It was warm and soft and fit into his large hand perfectly. He gave it an experimental squeeze and released it with horror when he realized what he was doing.

He bent over to examine her breathing and he gently pushed her pretty legs farther apart before he could stop himself. His back was to the congregation and no one could see what he was doing with the voluminous robes he was wearing. He drew in a breath to be looking at a womanhood for the first time in his life, he couldn't see all of it, but what he could see made a fissure of excitement go through him. He wondered if that pink vista was as soft as it looked. How it would feel to touch her. 

His hand settled on one of her breasts again and became toying with a nipple, stroking his finger along it and was intrigued when it rose to his touch and soon both of her nipples were being plucked and lightly squeezed and Sister Judith's breathing came faster at the stimulation of her unconscious body and soon her soft moans filled the church. 

"What is it father?" Someone cried. 

"I suspect she's been possessed" he called over his shoulders as he kept on toying with Sister Judith's now heaving bosom. 

"Sister what's wrong?" he asked her as she came around and blushed to find her bare breasts being groped by her own confessor. He was staring at her body with the same lustful look other men gave her and Sister Judith felt like she was going mad. 

"Father" she said sitting up and covering up her now tingling nipples and brought her legs together, huddling into herself. She gasped when he suddenly started to try to jerk her up. "What-what are you doing?" She asked him.

Father Jonathon was hot with sexual excitement at his touching her and blazing to explore the entirety of her exposed charms thoroughly. "Get up, you must get up" he insisted impatiently with a pant and she got up on shaky legs and clenched them tightly together as she kept her arms clutched over her tits. 

"Get on the altar, I must examine you for signs of possession. Your soul hangs in the balance" he lied to her. 

"Bu-but" she said as she blushed even more. 

She gasped as he scooped her up and placed her on it. 

"Please Father, this is my fault. You're not yourself" she pleaded with him as his hands reached up and started to explore her unguarded skin and she went to push his odious hands away. He ordered for three rope belts to be produced and for their owners to get up on the altar with her and hold her fast. Their altar had a hook on a pulley system for a carving of an angel that normally hung above it, but this had been taken down for repairs, so only the metal hook remained. This, they utilized as it was lowered and her hands were bound fast together at the wrists and then her bound hands were looped over the hook. Her legs were forced apart and bound to the wide altar legs and hugely straddled as result and finally the pulley was drawn upwards until her body was drawn as tight as a bow. So tight she could only thrash around a bit and she did as she pleaded for God, for anyone to release her when she realized what she must be displaying. She looked a salacious sight of jiggling milky tits and a thrashing pale curves that could have galvanized a corpse as the innocent young woman pleaded only for herself to be covered. 

"You must let me help you. You have taint in yourself and I must find it" he barked at her. She sobbed in shame as his hands started to explore her exposure but couldn't resist.  
Some members of the congregation frowned a how long his search was going on, it was almost like he was feeling the young woman up. He kept on exploring the same areas until the almost hysterical young woman looked like she was on the verge of having some sort of attack. Silent tears ran down her face to fall onto her plump bosom at what her lewd body was causing the young Priest do. She was entirely to blame for corrupting the pious man of the cloth! She forced herself to calm down and suffer to his caresses in stoic silence, positive he would come to his senses soon. She tried to be silent but was soon crying and begging him: to stop, to have pity on her and allow her to come down and cover up her shame. Explaining that she'd been compelled to strip by dark forces. She was an innocent! He just ignored her and kept up his happy pursuits to unlock the knowledge of her body that it hid from him. Which was a bit of a bitter comedy as nothing was hidden on her! 

Father Jonathon was like a kid in a candy store in his eagerness as he explored the reluctant nubile body of Sister Judith and she trembled beneath his touch. Her sex was eye level with him and he could make out more than before, but his vison was still impaired by her wealth of pubic hair. Her face was a mask of abject misery as she submitted to his caresses to soft gasps of shock. Her breasts held endless fascination to him at how they stood so large and firm on her slender torso. The skin on her was soft everywhere he'd touched her so far, but these were especially silky. He liked how his exploration of her made her blushes extend along their sweet slopes and almost reach her nipples, so he could track her stains of her humiliation with his eyes. 

He continued to toy with her wondrous pale, unbound globes to his heart's content and over her broken protests, cupping their firmness, weighing them in his hands and pressing them together to admire the cleft between them and toying with her nipples and noticing how they rose under his fingertips and darkened at the tips in arousal, as if begging for further touches. So, he obliged them as he flicked and lightly pinched their hardness and this made Sister Judith wail out as this stimulation made her groin feel like it was throbbing. He wondered why he'd never noticed their abundance before when she had sat in confession before him or had walked in the convent gardens with him in the guise of an innocent seeming, shy nun. He would make her pay for that deception.

She felt perfect, just perfect and how she pretended to protest heighten his lust. He thought back to those innocent encounters with her in contrast to how she was now and reveled in her literally exposing her base nature that he now enjoyed how his hands ran everywhere on her, leaving no nook and cranny of her unexplored, except the one he was waiting a bit for to savour the anticipation of defiling her most holy of places.

She was a fine actress, he had to admit as tears of mortification streamed down her cheeks as she silently sobbed. Yet this did nothing to still his marauding hands. She was so good, he almost believed her convincing performance as an innocent wronged act to be real. It was very, very good act. If she hadn't done her erotic dance and then came to beguile him with her naked charms, he might have even believed her. He liked how her defenseless body trembled under his hands, nothing on her was sacred anymore and every part of her on display and nothing could stop his desecration of her body. 

Yes, he was really, really enjoying Sister Judith this way. She could sob and carry on as much as she wanted to, play the innocent and bemoan his treatment of her to her heart's content. The slut was secretly enjoying his attentions, he'd managed to convince himself and wondered how many of his god-fearing men had fallen victim to this obscene body that he was currently fondling. How dare she!

He'd been toying mainly with her upper body and would occasionally ran his hand along her flanks or down her flat stomach, getting closer to her womanhood and she would flinch and cry out. He thought about what God had suggested about her being kept perpetually nude and submissive and ready to serve him as he honoured God by serving in his place as Father Jonathon had her and started to really relish the idea. 

He pretended to frown "I can't find the corruption on your skin. I suspect I'm looking in the wrong place" he said, putting him hand directly on her womanhood, holding it in his palm so he could feel her soft curls and feel its heat.

She cried out as he spread her open with his fingers to her wild strangled sob. His eyes glittered as he greedily examined how all of her secrets were revealed to him. "please don't look there" she begged. 

They couldn't hear the bird softly chuckling overhead. 

He kept his eyes on her sex and made people pray "God please restore Sister Judith back to her normal self and forgive her for the sins she's about to commit for her salvation" he cried out and everyone bowed their head in pray as he feasted his eyes on the entirety of Sister Judith's womanhood; her cunt a voice supplied. Yes, her cunt, the part of a woman designed to trap a man. 

"No stop" Sister Judith weakly protested. 

She was pink throughout with whorls of something that were rather pretty and delicate looking. The strange protrusion at the top gave him pause and then by angling his head, he could make out where she would accept a man. Wanting to know more, he traced a single finger along her slit. 

"No father, you mustn't" she cried out, her shame complete as he explored her most sacred place. 

"My son, is she not beautiful? Behold her sweet womanhood. Let me show you how to pleasure a woman and take your own pleasure with her. Do not speak aloud. Just think what you wish to say to me" Dezzie broadcast into his mind. 

Father "God is that you again?" He silently questioned him.

"Yeah, It's me" Dezzie said after a slight pause. 

"My vows, I cannot" he reminded him as he traced her inner lips over her cries of protest and found her hair to be rather course and decided it needed to go. 

"As your god, I can offer you women as long as only I bestow them to you. Did I not give Adam, Eve? Did I not give Mary an earthly husband? This woman is a woman of the veil and belongs to the church as result and therefore, belongs to you are you are this church. Gaze upon the instrument of your pleasure. All women are weak and must have a man to guide them. She's already committed grievous sins against us: against my forming her for love and her rejecting it and against you for being a wanton. You must save her soul from damnation. Now pay attention, that bump at the top of her cunt is the figurehead of her pleasure: to stroke it, to kiss it and to rub it will give her the upmost pleasure. Her sheath is ready for you to take her. Your fleshy key shall unlock her gateway to heaven. But you must prepare her with your fingers. Now first you stroke her clit until you feel it raise and then stroke her between her inner lips and until you feel her start to moisten and put your fingers in her and I'll guide your hands how to bring her extreme pleasure. There's a small bump to feel for in her and that will herald her orgasm" Dezzie explained. 

"Orgasm?" Father Jonathon questioned. 

"The most precious earthly gift from myself that a person can have when they receive pleasure. Now try it like I suggested....." 

Father Jonathon tentatively rubbed his finger along the small bump at the top of Sister Judith's sex. He was surprised when Sister Judith cried out at this and redoubled his efforts until he strummed the hardening pearl of her sex until the nude girl was almost beside herself and begged him to stop. He noticed that her hips started to flex as he stroked her hot button and when he touched her sheath, it was getting wet. The female body was a marvel, he decided. The fingers of his other hand circled on her dampening sheath and finally breeched her beautiful body to her loud cry to stop. It was magical as the hands guiding his own expertly danced his fingers inside her soft, saturated depths and flicked against something that had her biting her lips to stifle her moans. She swayed her hips uncomfortably, wondering why she felt so lightheaded as spots danced before her clenched eyes. 

"That's it, make her orgasm!" God encouraged him, that is to say Dezzie couldn't wait to see her get off while still a virgin. Father Jonathon was just wild to see what having an orgasm looked like and intensified his efforts in her. By this point she was practically dripping and he revelled in it while she bit her lips even more.

"Stop, please stop. I think I'm dying...." She begged him while her hips involuntarily moved with the motions of his fingers until she was bucking on them and the moans she'd been repressing exploded past her clenched lips. He looked up, her colouring was high and her breath came in pants as she moved on his fingers. 

"I'm afraid I cannot stop, nor do you want me to. Now I must lie with you as a husband does a wife, as I discovered your corruption and it is deep inside you" he said. 

She looked him through dilated, unfocused eyes as she struggled to comprehend what he was trying to say and cried out when he realized what he meant to her mounting horror. "No, my vows.......oooooooooh" she out in shock, her heightened emotions caused her first orgasm to wash over her with the force of a hurricane. She cried helpless as she came hard for twenty long second and collapsed insensibly into her bondage and under Father Jonathon's bidding, she was taken down and draped over the altar like a virgin sacrifice. He looked at his slick fingers, feeling triumphant that he'd bestowed on her god's greatest gift as he causally wiped them onto the high sweep of her cheekbones and along her full lips, grinned at how this caused her to glisten there. Now it was her turn to be unlocked and give him his orgasm. 

"I must save her soul" Father Jonathon frantically panted as she pulled her insensible body down that altar until her bottom was almost falling off the edge. 

"Pray for her soul. It hangs in the balance" he frantically called as he bared his throbbing member. A quarter of them had left, mainly people with children, disgusted at the display but most who stayed were men, whose pants were now tight. 

Dezzie was in bird heaven at this. He hadn't really spelled Judith other than to use her like a puppet as he wanted real her to experience what was happening and be present as it unfolded and powerless to stop any of it. While he wanted Father Jonathon in an erotic thrall to make him easier to manipulate, for the present at least. 

"Sister Judith, you have been possessed and I must become the vessel of the lord to restore you to your true self" he intoned to the insensible woman. "You have your corruption deep in the part I just touched that must be nullified by God's love as he works through me. The congregation shall bear as witness to this fact if the church has objections" he said to her as he hooked one of her knees over each of his elbows and lifted them up, holding her legs far apart. He didn't even wait until she was conscious before attempted to fill her up with "god's love." but found his way blocked for some reason. A mighty thrust took care of that as he speared himself deep inside her, neatly tearing her hymen asunder and gasped at how her tight, wet channel gripped him. 

Judith started awake with a howl of pain and looked down at the aching feeling in her groin. She didn't know what it was. She knew nothing about a man's member and didn't know that that was now buried inside of her. The memory of watching a pair of farm animals mate swam to the surface and she remembered the large appendage on the bull as he covered the cow and had felt uncomfortable watching as they mated and had confessed that to this man. He's chuckled and said they were mating as god intended them to and there was no sin in what they were doing as they were dumb beasts. Appendage, was it possible a human male had one too? That was confirmed as flashes something pink started to slide in and out of her and Father Jonathon started to groan in an unholy way. 

Father Jonathon had no skills nor finesse as a lover and simply rutted her and caught and pinned her wrists over her head with one large hand when she tried to resist as he took his own pleasures with her as if she were merely a sex toy. 

"Stop, we cannot" she cried and shivered at how the pressure seemed to mount in her again like when his fingers had brought her unspeakable feelings to parts of her she hadn't wanted to consider as each thrust worried her g-spot and the mounting orgasm in her had nothing to do with Dezzie, but her with own sexual responsiveness. 

Dezzie out of curiosity, removed the spell from Father Jonathon completely and focused on her by heightened her pleasure to the point of her being a nymphomaniac to further confuse the young man about her. 

"Fuck me, yes give me your cock" Sister Judith suddenly cried out to Father Jonathon and bucked up so hard against him as she fucked him back that even Father Jonathon froze in mid rut, Dezzie had taken over her completely and her body now moved in a lewd way while she how cursed, that horrified the modest girl within wept. She moaned like bitch in heat and her moves were now that of a well-seasoned whore as he released her wrists and her limbs wrapped around him to draw him in further as she sought his lips and thrust her tongue into his mouth to wrestle her tongue with it. 

"I knew it was all an act, you wanted me" Father Jonathon grunted to the suddenly wanton woman as she writhed beneath in a demanding way. He felt this justified everything. She'd always had been a whore and he was just another victim of her deception, completely dismissing the earlier proof of her virginity that had given him pause when he remembered overhearing men discussing how to treat a wedding night with a new wife. How it hurt for the woman the first time as there was a physical barrier within them and remembered her agonized cry when he'd first penetrated her. 

Even with the spell removed from him, Father Jonathon still felt compelled to rut the sacred channel of the busty body of Sister Judith. She lay spread out before him as bare as the day she was born, like the Belle Du Jour of a brothel in a way that had nothing to do with the spell. He cried out as he rode her hard as her body jerked beneath his, liking how her obscene body clenched on him, the sounds she was making and how her breasts bounced with each thrust into her. Pure instinct made him lean over to suckle her erect nipples and she cried out as this heightened her pleasure. 

She cried out as she shattered into a thousand pieces at her orgasm. Dezzie's spell dissipated in her that very that second and the real Sister Judith was back in her place. 

She looked up at the still fucking body of Father Jonathon and cried out partly in fear and partly in horror at how he looked at her with such a vulgar expression on his face that was mixed with abhorrence. "No stop, we have to stop" she cried as she went to push him away. 

He just caught her slim wrists once more. "The jig is up; you can cease to be a cock tease. What a liar you are! How many men have you fucked? Dozens? Hundreds? Do you even remember how many?" he snarled at her as continued to fuck what he was convinced was her well-used body as she protested and begged someone to save her. But no one interfered. Father Jonathon reveled in his first fuck and wondered why he'd resisted so long. 

He finally came into that hot, tight body and pulled out of her with a satisfied smile and looked at Sister Judith in contempt. She'd been right. It was her fault she'd corrupted him! Corrupted him with her with that sinful body and tight cunt. More than that, she'd lied when she'd taken her vows and had been lying to him all this time while she played the innocent virginal nun! 

Sister Judith as a chaste, devout young woman had interested him with her religious convictions. All he saw now as a broken tease who'd bedeviled him by presented herself naked to him and seducing him and had got her just desserts in the end as she sat huddled on the altar and wept brokeningly. He looked at his faithful followers and wondered which ones she'd already corrupted under the guise of visiting them in sickness or to spread the word of God. He refused to acknowledge the stain of her virgin blood on pure white altar cloth. 

She was on a slippery slope to becoming a whore, if she wasn't one already. So, he decided to help her along to punish her. Let whoever who wanted her, have her, Father Jonathon reasoned. 

She was no longer the shy, demure young woman he's visited at her convent as they intelligently discussed theology as he explored her pious mind as they walked in the gardens together. She'd had the purest religious convictions he'd ever encountered as the elder nun shadowed them to act as her chaperone. She had blushed to be in his presence even then. He had to admit she was a fine actor...such false modesty in what had appeared a humble form. 

What sat before him was beneath contempt and an insult to the real Sister Judith as her nubile body demanded more from him and his own eyes saw how his white flow leaked from her and this made him hard again. 

A whore, she was nothing but that! 

"Who else would like to help heal Sister Judith? Her corruption runs too deep for one man to eradicate on his own" He called to his congregation instead of taking her again and she gasped at this. "I shall absolve you of all sins in advance. Wedding vows can be broken tonight with no consequences. Be with whoever you want this night" he said to as his eyes glared accusations at the young woman for shattering his illusions of her. "Do with her what you will. It is your duty" he said dismissively, looking at her with such contempt. 

Dezzie was surprised by the turn of events but obliged by projecting to the crowd scenes of orgies and gangbangs to help goad them along and inspire them with positioning her. 

"No, you can't possibly mean!" she cried as people she'd known for years: boys barely in their teens to the elderly she'd nursed back to health, bared themselves to her and advanced on her en mass. Even a couple women, who preferred their own sex joined them while other people already coupled with people they thought forever denied to them. She was already wracked with guilt to be naked in a holy place and had committed the deepest of sins with her Priest, but no, not this! Anything but this! The sweet, innocent girl was practically hyperventilating as they came closer to her in various stages of undress. 

Sister Judith leapt up and tried to run away as they came for her, driven into a sexual frenzy by her show. 

They easily caught her and soon she was being forced into various positions as she was taken in every hole as she begged them not to. 

Her small hands, calloused from years of doing good works on their behalf were made to curl around a pair of cocks and made to jerk them. Even her breasts were pressed into use as the valley between them was crudely lubricated by spit as they were forced together to cradle a cock as she had no holes free. Soon her angelic cheeks were bedewed with pearly ropes and other people took to jerking their loads on her as they waited their turns. People using her obliged them by rubbing that into her pale flesh as everyone laughed and made crude remarks about her. Such vulgar language she'd never heard as she protested around the frequently replaced fleshy gags in her mouth, but no one paid attention to how she begged them to stop. Her sadly lacking sexual education was harshly completed and she sobbed and died of shame as it continued for hours. 

She gave the performance of a lifetime as she quickly became an expert as she suckled whoever was thrust into her mouth or licked them after her first attempts to rebuff them resulted in painful twists to her nipples and someone harshly pinching her clit. This encouraged her and she and moved on her various partners in a way that they weren't sure she was enjoying herself or trying to escape, but it was spectacular! 

Father Jonathon smiled as he watched her. Sister Judith was now quite the sight from the demure young nun! 

"Bring Sister Judith to me" he spat once the everyone had taken several turns with her and she was presented slick with cum as more leaked from between her thighs. She was exhausted and could hardly walk. 

"Please just let me go back to my convent. I won't tell anyone about this" she begged him as she tried to cover her shame with her arms. 

"As if I would allow a foul beast like you to move amongst the innocent nuns" he snapped at her with anger in his voice. So, she'd got on her hands and knees and begged him. 

"Take her and lock her into my chambers after she's cleaned. She shall be put on trial tomorrow morning at dawn" he decreed. 

"Please no, haven't you done enough to me?" She pleaded with him. 

"What I did was God working through me. Now take her away, scrub her clean with cool water like you would a beast but allow her no clothes" he ordered them. 

"Please release me" she begged him as she was dragged away. 

She was dragged to a horse washing station, where a pair of crudely dressed middle aged farmers waited with brushes and several buckets. She was tied to the rails and a cried out as a bucket of cold water was upended over her. Taking the shampoo meant for a horse, they first roughly washed her matted hair. Then slowly her entire body, taking a little extra care with her sore anus and genitals which they spread wide open without mercy and washing these overly long as she protested. Finally, another bucket of water was dumped over her. Then they brought out their horse grooming tools and used a curry comb on her cropped hair and then turned their attention to the pelt of hair between her thighs and she shivered as it was brushed from top to bottom over and over again and the soft bristles ran over her clit until it throbbed like before to her further shame. The younger farmer literally took her in hand and strummed her clit until she could no longer repress her cries and sobbed at her release with her head bowed. 

"Look how she came so easily. She really is a whore" one man observed to the other. "She helped bring my second child into the world and deceived me with her piety" he said with anger in his voice. 

"Robert, David I'm not. I was wronged. If you will just give me some clothes, I will leave and never return" she promised them. 

"Fuck you slut and we intend to. "Call it, heads you get her pussy and tails, you get just that" Robert said with a gloat in his voice.

"Heads" David said. 

"Head it is" he declared and she shivered as they both advanced on her. 

She wore a fine horse's headdress, bridle and bit and a harness designed for a woman, that kept her in place and unright by a series of intricate leather straps on her that exposed most of her as she was stuffed in both holes. Slowly but surely, she was learning of corruption and man's depravity one fuck at a time.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun hadn't even arisen yet but the village common was full of people who had rushed over when they had learned of the trial of an ex-nun, who had danced naked in church and seduced a priest and his entire congregation. They were all eager to get a look at her and they certainly did as the early morning mists parted as a hastily constructed cart drew up containing a single occupant. Their breath caught as how she was completely bare and as beautiful as an angel and her flawless skin looked radiant in the soft light of the new day. She was so beautifully made that it made her exposure seem almost biblical in its perfection, yet most eyes on her glittered with lust, those that already had her and those who wanted to. Yet her expression was resigned as the vehicle drew to a stop.  
  
Sister was so weary she barely even cared what would happen to her as the rickety cart drew up to the hastily constructed outdoor courthouse as vendors made a killing with their food and wares with the huge crowd attending the event of a lifetime.  
She was helped out of the cart due to her bound hands and her bare feet walked on the ground. She blushed at the crowd that had assembled to watch her, having come for miles around to see the naked beauty on trial and she remembered that morning.....  
  
Father Jonathon had kept her up most of the night exploring her body and seeing what she could take in her various holes, it was like he was demanding all secrets of her body....and demanding her confession at her trial. He'd explored each hole on her, delighted how they still retained their tightness after she'd taken on so many people....as if that was her fault. Then had called for objects to see what else fit into her and wondered aloud about forbidden texts from other lands that the church had in their vault, what he could learn from them.  
  
When she protested she was innocent, he'd brought in the judge who hurt her in ways that wouldn't show and she wished she were dead when she finally agreed and begged God to let her die in the night. But he hadn't and she stood fully exposed in the pale light of dawn.  
  
"Please just give me the oldest rags to wear" she she'd begged Father Jonathon as he put on his formal priest garb.  
  
"You're a penitent, you must appear humble. See this as being an act of contrition as part of your ordeal from God, not that you'll ever become a saint" he crudely said, barely looking at her. "Bare flesh was good enough for Mother Eve; so, it's good enough for you."  
  
He wondered why he had been so driven to possess Sister Judith when he'd turned down all others. She has merely a harlot. Perhaps it was because she took the place of the life-sized statue of the beautifully carved wooden angel on top of the altar? It might have been like she had come to life, stripped of her voluminous robes and demanded him to worship her.  
  
Father Jonathon was already replacing his own memories where Sister Judith had been bound helplessly in place on the altar and had sobbed and begged him to stop and he wouldn't. He had already replaced that with: she stood on the altar exposing her wanton bareness, with a wicked smile on her sinfully sweet face as she offered herself to them and whispered to him personally of the carnal delights of her body she would bestow on him, until he could take no more.  
  
"Please just execute me. I would rather that then what you have in mind for me" she begged him and prostrated herself before him and he spared her a glance but wasn't swayed.  
  
"You danced naked in the church and enticed me with your obscene body and compelled me to feel you and desecrate my own altar to satisfy your unholy lust. Yet you have the nerve to ask me to spare you? What gall! For you to be executed would normally be expected for your sins, but I'm in a generous mood and God spoke to me and he wants you to serve him this way. This is his choice, not mine. However, I do feel you must be made an example of and can think of no better way for you to atone for your grievous sins against God, the holy church and myself. It was your own corrupt flesh that got you into this mess, you might as well stay that way" he dismissively said as he donned his finery while she lay on the floor of his room. "You might as well get up. Though I must say, that's an excellent position for a whore" and she blushed and rose shakily to her feet, not bothering to cover herself. He'd trained her the night before the consequences of attempting to do so..........  
  
"I think it interesting you can still blush and pretend to be the shy maiden. You really are an accomplished actress" he observed.  
  
"I ask that you listen to my confession. "I'm innocent" she cried desperately.  
  
"Quite frankly, I don't have that kind of time" he crudely said with a snort. "Besides, I witnessed all of it and I was one of your various lovers. How many times did you orgasm as you took my entire flock into your depraved body as you insisted on doing? Dozens of time?" He taunted her, deliberately misremembering who was to blame for that.  
She looked down in shame as she remembered that strange feeling that came over her many times. Father Jonathon had explained this to her and taunted as he made her spend over and over again as he had had her tied to his bed to experiment on her. Sister Judith didn't know it was just her body responding to sexual stimulation and assumed she was just as depraved as they insisted. She was simply a woman who responded beautifully to sexual stimulation and this was intensified when her emotions ran high. Had she been a normal woman and married to a loving man, who took her to bed as his lady wife, he would have been the happiest man in the world.  
"Just let me pray" she cried.  
  
"You have five minutes" he said as he pointed to the cross.  
  
"I can't be naked before God" She sobbed.  
  
"He created you, you think he hasn't seen your tits and cunt before? Get down" he said shoving her to her knees and she went to assume prayer position.  
  
"No, you are doing this differently from now on. Part your legs and kneel up and cup your breasts in your hands as if offering them up to the Lord and lean back slightly" he said and watched her with glittering eyes as she assumed the base position. He remembered seeing a painting in a brothel where a woman was posed like this when he'd gone there to try and offer the whores salvation. The woman in the painting wore the rapt expression of a saint suffering her trial, but her lewd pose had burned itself into his mind. So, Sister Judith was now that painting come to life, but he could fuck her whenever he wanted. He idly wondered who had painted it, it had been so exquisitely detailed and life-like.  
  
"Ahem" she concluded and she was bodily thrown forward as he took her before the cross while he stroked her clit.  
  
"Look at her Jesus, she who dares to bare herself to you as she prays " he panted as he commanded her to raise her head and keep her eyes on the image of Jesus on the cross. She shivered as the divine agony etched into Jesus's features took on an obscene cast, as if he was enjoying watching her being debased. "Jesus died for our sins while you fornicate at his feet" he whispered in her shivering ear, conveniently forgetting he was doing it too. He blamed everything on her. "Examine his agony. You used to not be able to look at me without blushing, you pretended to be too shy to be alone with me and it was all a lie. Watch her my Lord, look at the whore fornicating at your feet to your divine image with her tits flapping. Your fault, you corrupted me!" he cried to both the statue and herself and her orgasm tore through her and she sobbed brokenly as he came inside her again. She lowered her head and wept at how God no longer seemed to care about her.  
  
"Let's go" he said, hauling her to her feet, not even allowing her to clean up. "Your chariot await, mi 'lady" he facetiously said where a single driver sat on a donkey that drew up a rickety cart. "Bind her hands behind her back, she liked so play the shy maiden and people must be able to have an unobstructed view of her perverted body for her humility to work" he told the driver and she offered no resistance as her hands were tightly bound behind her. She tried to walk to it with dignity but had to be dragged towards it.  
  
"Please just allow me to cover me shame. Merciful God, please let them see I'm innocent. I did nothing wrong" she begged and implored as she was loaded onto it and was forced to go to the place of her judgement in the slow-moving vehicle as people who crowded the street, calling crude comments at her. She was denied even her cross for comfort.  
  
She wished she could sink into the ground as she stood naked before the entire village in the full light of day as people examined her as they walked by and people rode past on horseback and whistled. She swayed.  
  
"None of that now" Father Jonathon said to her.  
  
"I shall be assisting with the trial of Sister Judith as the person wronged. If you're wondering why she's naked. She begged us that she would be allowed to be presented like this as an act of contrition" Father Jonathon lied to the crowd and noted the look of shock on her face at this lie as people muttered in approval.  
  
The middle-aged man that was the judge announced. "Sister Judith, you have been accused being: a Tempress, Fornicator and Adulterer. You took off your clothes in God's House and beguiled a priest and tempted married men to break their wedding vows. How do you plead?" He barked at her.  
  
"I plead guilty" she said in a dead sounding voice.  
  
"I normally would sentence you to death for your crimes. But you shall listen to your Priest, who intervened on your behalf and suggested an alternate punishment for you. He said that God said told him you meant to serve him in another way that shall be both your punishment and reward. "You are to serve as the Temple Whore in the new sect of the religion we're forming."  
  
"I accept" she said wearily, she thought there was nothing further they could take from her. She was wrong.  
  
"Very well, certain parts of your appearance have to be altered" he added.  
  
"What shall my wardrobe be?" She asked him hopefully.  
  
"I think the way you are now suits you best. You can atone this way, it will keep you humble and remind you of your new status. It was good enough for Mother Eve" Father Jonathon cut in to remind her and the crowd murmured their approval of the ruling.  
  
"No, noooooooo!" she screamed in horror.  
  
"I think you should be grateful Sister; to have your life spared with such minor conditions that hardly take a toll on your normal salacious lifestyle" Father Jonathon warned her.  
"But I can't live this way. Please kill me" she cried to him.  
  
"Still your tongue and accept your fate. God has decided this" he reminded her and any flicker of resistance in her gave away.  
  
She started the prepared speech they'd made her memorize. "I'm a sinner for being a woman alone, but am worst for having acted as an nun innocent when I was really a.....harlot. I walked amongst you in the garb of a devout nun while it was all an act. I would wait until I was alone with the man I chose and then move about in a way he couldn't help notice my body and let him touch my tits and cu....cunt. I.....took all comers into my obscene body. I danced naked before Father Jonathon and I seduced and ruined many a pious man right after him. I am a complete degenerate but ask that you grant me salvation by....using me as God Intended. I ask that you help me mend my ways by accepting me as your....whore" she said with a sob.  
  
Father Jonathon smiled at this, he'd worked hard late into the night to get her to say this speech to perfection, if only through sobs as, but that made her speech seem more moving. He looked at her as she stood in judgement wearing only her own skin. Her body was flawless and unblemished as the body of a high-born maiden should be, even if she was no longer a maiden. She looked almost innocent in her unrelieved state. Even her cross had been removed to her sobs as that touch of her being a god-fearing woman might have provoked pity in some.  
  
What’d she's just agree to, it amazing what a little pain can do! Father Jonathon thought as she fell entirely into his clutches as she had started to on her fall from grace the second he'd beheld her in her natural state. She was his to do what he wanted with now!  
  
"You may begin your retribution by destroying the remnants of your former life" he said handing her the bundle of her discarded habit and she bundled them to her, longing to cover herself in their loose modesty. "Throw them on the fire" he growled to her but she couldn't, they were obscuring at least her upper body from the crowd. "Sister, you cannot begin your atonement until you obey" he reminded her and she thought of the pain and with a sob of resignation, she did as she was bid and watched as they burned.  
  
"Now it's time to prepare you, Tom the Shepard will shear the hair from you" Father Jonathon explained to her and the crowd.  
  
A chair was brought in and set down and she sat down to people's taunts as the man shaved her legs and underarms. But she flinched and cried out in protest when he tried to part her legs as she'd been coached to do. Two guards had to help her spread her legs as her natural modesty wouldn't allow her to do as she'd promised and she looked away as the man stepped between them with his shaving equipment and began to lather her pubic mount up. She could feel lustful eyes on her as her curls were shorn from her. She shivered at the unavoidable touches to her most sensitive place as her pubic hair was shaved. She gasped as the middle-aged man made a point of stroking her clit while he shaved her and squirmed in discomfort. He finished and wiped her bareness with a warm cloth to remove all traces of the shaving cream and any lingering stray hairs. Her slit was now outrageously exposed to all!  
  
Next, the village hair dresser turned her badly cropped hair into a fetching wispy cut that would serve until it grew out and dyed it a garish bright red, as the temple whores supposedly had to by law.  
  
Next the town whore heavily outlined her eyes with kohl and rouged her cheeks, lips and finally, nipples.  
  
Then her ears were pierced and the garish gold hoops of a whore were inserted.  
  
Finally, her new wardrobe, a leather collar with her own former cross dangling from it was locked around her neck as a symbol of her ownership to the church and dedication to serving its followers. It meant she could refuse none of them, her body was no longer her own, but a vessel of God to receive the hot love of his pious followers.  
  
Then a parody of marriage took place as a veil was placed on her head and a bouquet of roses thrust into her hands and she was made to woodenly repeat new, perverted vows to marry the lord and a jeweled chain that hugged her belly was fastened around it in lieu of wedding ring.  
  
"You're so look good, you look spectacular Sister Judith" Father Jonathon said in praise as he took her wedded kiss and grabbed her limp hands and beamed at her in enthusiasm that was not shared by the silent young woman who had just consigned herself to a fate worse than death.  
  
"Come, you have to see yourself" he said dragging the dazed woman forward.  
  
"I don't want to" she said and it was true. She had only ever seen her image in the reflection of water or in glass windows.  
  
"This is the real you" he taunted her as he shoved her before the full-length mirror.  
  
She shrieked at her transformation as her mind broke.  
  
She'd begged her Savior for rescue, for leniency, for death even the night before; the most selfish prayer the selfless woman had ever made but no help had come but Father Jonathon, who'd done things to her she never thought possible to do.  
  
Her sanity had survived as strange forces forced her to bare herself in so holy a place.  
  
It had remained intact as she was bound on top of the altar as Father Jonathon touched her illicitly and forced her first orgasm on her as his fingers writhed in her in way they had no right to do because she was a chaste nun of the veil.  
  
It had survived when a man she respected, who was her own confessor, had taken her like she was a seasoned whore and proclaimed she was one, ignoring the proof of her innocence that he, himself had stolen with his lust.  
  
It had even survived as she was repeatedly gangbanged by people she'd known and trusted for years as she learned the worst about human nature.  
  
It had even survived this mockery of a trial where her fate was already decided.  
  
Her father wasn't suddenly going to come for her, she realized, no one was. This truly was to be her fate from now on and God wasn't going to intervene. Her father didn't even know she was missing as she was in a convent that allowed her to write him letters twice a year, but otherwise didn't have contact with the outside world and Father Jonathon would just tell her own convent she had gone home. She was trapped there with ambitious man who thought God was convincing him in his blasphemy. He would use her for his lust and his ambition.  
  
What Sister saw before her in the mirror was a whore with her bare pubic mount that seemed to beckon all comers. Her garishly painted face was a parody of her own innocent one. Even the innocence was gone from her eyes and her red hair gave her sweet face a roguish cast that made her shiver. She looked: wanton and like a.....  
  
To take away even her innocent appearance was too much for Sister Judith and her sanity shattered into a thousand pieces and in her madness. At that moment she became what they demanded she was.  
  
Father Jonathon studied Sister Judith's shocked face in the mirror in triumph while he pawed at her naked charms, he wanted her to suffer, to be cowed. What he decided her fate to be was too delicious. He would use her, control her, watch her debase herself daily. Then her look of horror settled into a bittersweet smile and she suddenly laughed in a strange, uproarious way that made Father Jonathon pause.  
  
Her laugh was bitter as lemons as her mind shifted. She laughed at the timid chit she's once been, who'd been afraid of men's eyes on her of all things! She laughed how she'd sniveled and wept crocodile tears when she'd been stripped naked. How a man, she couldn't even admit to herself, she found attractive in the flesh, touched her in a forbidden way and eventually had taken her innocence on the altar itself. How that stupid idiot she'd been, begged God for forgiveness for the sins she'd forced Father Jonathon to commit as he violated her before all! Then she'd been turn over to a mob and had begged God for the same thing as she was forced into various based positions as her newly deflowered body was crammed full of manhood that she'd hadn't known existed. Sister Judith laughed at what a sexual ignorant that girl had been. What a naïve idiot!  
  
The new Sister Judith greedily studied herself through mad eyes as Father Jonathon continued to stroke her lush body.  
She all but purred as she vainly studied her body as all traces of modesty fell away from the once prudish young woman.  
Her hands went to her breasts to heft them and traced their entirety and she moaned at the sensuous sensation as she admired them.They were held in place by nature itself and so pale and large with hardly any jiggle, just enough to entice and soft and sensitive. Men would come from miles around to suckle upon their milky perfection.  
  
Her belly was flat and her hands ran down her torso without the interruption of her former bristly hairs to her bare sex and she explored it with delighted noises and moans and how good it looked and felt.  
  
Her pussy now sported a teasing cleft that was embraced by her softly rounded hips.  
  
She touched her lips and moved them about before the mirror. Her bald lips were soft to the touch and easily parted to show teasing whorls of inner lips and a small pea sized clit that now stood at full arousal from her own teasing fingers.  
  
Her sheath was a thing of beauty as she examined it with her questing finger as they explored her own depths. It was so responsive and tight, yet silky as one blessed of God should be. She was the perfect vessel to be filled with God's love, as was decreed.  
  
She was so beautiful and had a body rivaled Mother Eve's, she thought as if she moved like she wore a fine dress as she examined herself from every angle, rather than her own skin.  
  
"This is the real you" Father Jonathon repeated as he greedily ran his hands all over her exposure.  
  
"Oh, don't stop, I want you to feel cunt and lick me and then fuck me" she pleaded, the words she had only ever used once coming to her lips. "I want your cock in me" she said in a stronger, more powerful voice of a woman who knew her own beauty and what it could command.  
  
"So, you were pretending to be virtuous as I thought, you slut" Father Jonathon declared, needing to believe that. He had to admit it was a good act. Too good of one......and how she'd acted like an innocent wronged in all of this. The alternative was unthinkable.........that he'd ruined an innocent, young girl that had stripped because she'd been compelled to by outside forces, as she'd claimed. When he, himself was guiding in her religious life by taking her innocent confessions; hers were never heinous than forgetting to discharge a duty expected of her when she was really busy with greater tasks. That he'd perverted her innocent body for his own means and then turned her over to a mob driven to heights of licentiousness, the likes of which he hadn't imagined could exist, to slake their unholy lust on her freshly deflowered body. Then consigned her to a fate worse than death and driven her to madness in acceptance of his decree. Her hymen had been intact. She'd been a virgin. He realized, yet his hands continued to stroke her bare body as she moaned and told him of her want of him. He was becoming quite the lover because of her.  
  
He released his cock and buried it in her as he stroked her clit. The innocent girl she'd once been wept as the new whore admired her good looks unashamedly as she was plastered against the mirror and made love to herself, breast to breast as her rouged lips made lipstick marks on the glass and she ignored Father Jonathon's cock as it slid in and out of her. She liked the pleasure a man's member could give her for sure. But she remembered how it had tasted to have a woman ride her face as she had been forced to lick a couple of them during her gangbang. It had been tasted rather pleasant in hindsight and their skin had been so soft. Yes, she wanted to try women again, she decided. She licked her lips in anticipation of this.  
  
So new sect of the religion was formed, abet a very perverse branch and the Wizard’s Guild thought this to be the last straw when it came to Dezzie’s playing with mortal and he was called in to answer their judgment of his crimes against humanity.  
  
The Wizard's guild didn't do anything to quash the new religion Dezzie had accidently created. But they felt he'd gone too far and turned him into a harmless, undying parrot.  
However, he privately thought it had been worth it.  
  
But he returned his mind to the present and the latest woman he'd been watching. She had just turned eighteen and had long red hair that she had tightly bound up as a proper woman of her station did and blue eyes and the sort of porcelain skin he liked. Her demure gown showed off mouthwatering breasts that would give the heavy bounce he preferred when she lay with her first lover.  
  
"Hello aren't you a beauty?" he said to her as she read her bible.  
  
She looked up curious. "You can talk?" she said as he landed on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm Dezzie" he said.  
  
"I'm Sasha" she introduced herself.  
  
"Is there a fella you like Sasha?" He asked her and was rewarded with a blush and a list of virtues of the captain of the guards, how noble and kind he was etc. A typical young girl's infatuation with no working knowledge of sex. Perfect.  
  
"Would you like him to give you cunnilingus?" He asked her.  
  
"What's what?" She asked him with an adorable frown.  
  
"Would you like him to lift your skirt and......" Dezzie said and graphically described the act until he noticed she was almost panting and her pupils were dilated.  
  
"I don't think he would do that on me" she said with a becoming, maidenly blus.  
  
"I can teach you how to make him want to. How to seduce him. All about sex, but the rest is up to you. Again, would you like him to eat your pussy?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes I would like him to eat my...pus...thing" she admitted.  
  
"Pussy, say it" he said commanded her.  
  
"I want him to eat my pussy" she cried, imagining how his small mustache would feel against her sensitive lips, that seemed to throb to the innocent girl and she unconsciously squirmed in a unladylike way that Dezzie noticed right away.  
  
"Good, now let's start with the basics: how to get yourself off. Lift your skirt and do as I say. Don't worry, I'm only a bird after all, no need to feel embarrassed. She blushed but compiled and revealed her ginger pubes to his glittering eyes.  
  
He told her the tale of Sleeping Beauty, but one much different than the previous version she'd heard.  
  
In this one, her Prince wasn't alone, but had his faithful Captain of the Guards with him. Dezzie was able to describe his like to the object of her affection, whom he'd already glanced at. Dezzie told the innocent Sasha how they came upon the Princess laying nude on her bed, with the remnants once her Royal Purple gown laying scattered beneath her, as the fabric had rotted off her long ago.  
  
The sight of her innocent, nude body laying so invitingly on her virgin's bed had driven them both into a sexual frenzy, that they felt compelled to take turns with her unconscious body. She looked so exceedingly lovely. The Prince had broken through her innocence and then had invited his best friend to take a turn with her upon his completion, as they tended to share most things. The Prince had then kissed her as he had been bid, while his companion took his turn and she woke up to a shock as the other man finished with her at that moment. That she had soon willingly took on both of them when the Prince informed her that her most precious commodity that would attract a royal Prince, like himself was gone and if she allowed them to both have her at the same time, that he might marry her if her performance was good. Her performance had been stellar.  
  
This story Dezzie told Sasha in graphic detail and she was soon moaning on her blanket. Her fingers were buried in her soaked snatch as she writhed under the innocent sky. Even her gown had been pushed down so she could tease the hard tips of her nipples. She was an erotic tale of a beauty self-loving herself come to life and had no idea someone was watching her.  
  
Dezzie just watched her through glittering eyes. No matter how often he corrupted an innocent girl, it never got old.  
  
Sasha's eye danced as the world wavered then swam sharply back to focus, but seemed to glitter like it never had before when she came. She breathless sat up and set herself to rights. She thanked Dezzie and promised to come the next day for another lesson and erotic tale and got on her shoes for the short walk home.  
  
"I look forward to seeing you. I shall tell you the story of the Princess and Ali Baba and The Forty Thieves" he promised her.  
She was in the heart of the forest when she heard someone running up behind her and she did a half a turn before she was struck a blow on her head and fell insensible to the forest floor. The person's eyes were mad with lust as they greedily examined her. Without preamble, her girlishly cut gown was stripped from her woman's body in the clearing and her lay down on the forest floor to be studied from all angles. He frowned when he discovered her hymen was intact between her spread out legs, but shrugged at this. That was easily taken care of, he reasoned.  
  
He got his donkey cart and lay her down in the back, along with her discarded clothes and covered her with a blanket for the journey home.  
  
Sasha raised her head with a moan, wonder why it throbbed and looked down in shock to see her own bare skin. Her breasts had been bound by dark rope into some intricate pattern, so it reminded her of lace against her paleness. her lower half wore only a thin rope about her waist and another had been bound so tightly between her legs that it was flat against her clit and went between her buttocks. It was so tight her pussy lips were pooched on either side. She was tied to a chair and her legs were tied to the back legs, so she couldn't bring her legs together. She looked up to find a mirror before her and cried out to find herself naked, bound and even her hair had been loosened, so she looked like a bawd. Everything was on display on her, right down to her sparse, flame bright pubic hair. She cried out and started to thrash.  
  
"Save your strength; you'll need it" a cool voice observed and she whipped her head around to find a man at an easel as he stared at her. He was about her age, but wasn't attractive in the least. His complexion was almost grey and pockmarked and he was literally the skinniest person she's ever seen. He was all skin and bones and repulsive to the woman, who worshiped physical beauty, to the point she romanticized it.  
  
"Please let me go" she implored him. "My father has money" she said as her tears welled up in her large green eyes.  
  
"Save it, I don't need your father's money. Only his daughter's sweet pussy. Crocodile tears only irk me" he said as she wept and thrashed at this and then frowned at her appearance and approached her with a hairbrush in hand and made soothing noises as he brushed her hair back so it didn't obscure her body. "Much better" he declared as he resumed his painting of her exposure.  
  
"What do you plan to do to me?" She asked him.  
  
"You're a virgin. I wasn't expecting. I thought with how you diddle yourself in public, that you were some high-born whore slumming" he said ignoring her question. "I examined every inch of your body when I took your clothes off" he said giving her a wide smile that showed her jack o' lantern teeth.  
  
"Do you intend to....rape me?" She asked him nervously.  
  
"Yes and no....you're going to give yourself to me willingly. All three holes before you leave, in fact" he answered her.  
  
"But why...." She cried.  
  
"Because you're my new inspiration, I want to paint you and you will let me. I need a model I can interact with sexually to act as my muse and you're perfect. You have the whitest skin I've ever seen and unblemished skin such as I never get to paint. You're not a working girl in a tavern. You're a Duchess that gets off on touching herself in public, while her companion you can't see tells her perverted stories. Is he your suitor?" He bluntly asked her and she blushed even more painfully. "I had to have that skin for my paintings and for myself."  
  
"Please just let me go, I won't tell anyone about this" she begged, her face glowing with embarrassment at her exposure. He brought over the canvas he's been painting and thrust it into her face and she cried out in shock at how much it looked like her, save for the wanton expression on her face and her lewd bondage position.  
  
"Your father, I'm assuming he knows about the strawberry heart-shaped birthmark on your left breast that I couldn't have possibly seen if you were clothed?" he said showing how he had painted that into the painting. "Not that it mar your beauty in the least" he said fondling her bound globes to her cries of distress.  
  
"You are free to go once I release you, but it would have to be how you are now" he said. "The woods are full of cut throats and bandits who would love to get their hands on a pale skinned naked beauty. They would be riding you between your creamy thighs before you offered them your father's money or asked them for assistance. I suppose you could tell your father I kidnapped you and forcefully kept you and painted you.....but then I would have to tell him about your excursions where you touch yourself in public for anyone to see. Then I could show him your portrait of you in wicked bondage and tell him you paid me to paint you this way. You can decide while I have a taste of what royal pussy tastes like" he said getting on his knees before her. She shivered and tried to bring her knees together again as he leaned forward and buried his head between her well spread thighs and she cried out in shock as she got her first oral pleasure from the nameless stranger. She cried out in despair that it wasn't her love but was soon moaning as an expert tongue explored every inch of her virgin pussy and her head fell forward with a cry when she came.  
  
"Your pussy tastes so clean. Royal pussy is the best! Wasn't that better than your ineffectual fingers? I feel so inspire I could paint all day long. I'm Keith by the way, pleasure to eat you, Your Highness" He crudely said as he suckled upon one of her bubbies and stood up.  
  
"You're disgusting" she cried out.  
  
"I'm just responding to your pretty scene as a healthy male should. Now I need some relief. Or shall I bring you home like this and give your daddy that pretty picture you starred in?" he asked her as he bared the first penis she'd ever seen. It was inches from her face as she blushed a painful red colour at this. "Suck on it as I did you" he instructed her. Her lips trembled as they took him between their plush contours and nursed on him like Dezzie's education had taught her to, she proved to be a natural to his satisfaction and he soon blew his load in her. She turned her head to the side and vomited out his sperm when he came.  
  
"I should make you lick it up" he said when he went back to painting and ignored her.  
  
He finally stood up and untied her. She needed his help to stand for a bit. "I guess we should get this over with so you're not dwelling on it too much" he remarked as he removed his clothes and she reared back from the sight his sunken chest, his gaunt limbs and jutting ribs.  
  
"Please, I did as you asked. Just let me leave, I won't tell anyone" she begged him, draping her arms around her trembling form.  
  
"Sorry, you can leave and take your chances on your way home, it's twenty miles that way.....or come here and I will personally deliver you there myself" he said, sitting down in a wide chair and she shivered as beheld his jutting erection that was ready to rob her of her innocence.  
  
"My father will pay for my return" she said trying again.  
  
"I don't give a fuck about anything but his daughter's cunt. I have gold here that only someone like you could have given me to paint you like that...." He said looking at her lewd painting. "I'll tell everyone you came here of your own free will and stripped naked for me and demanded I do it. I'll even give that painting to your father as proof. You'll be ruined, stripped of your title and thrown out of his home" he informed her with a gloat and she realized it was all true.  
  
"If I let you...have me. You won't tell anyone?" She said in a small, broken voice.  
  
"As long as you come to pose when I summon you, and I mean that in more ways than one, when I leave a bulrush beside your front door" and she nodded in assent.  
  
"Beg me to have you" he ordered her and feeling like she was in a daze, she did.  
  
"Please take me..." She begged him.  
  
"Chin up and walk over here of your own free will. It's time to make a woman of you" he said and she did so on wooden legs while she felt like she was trapped in a bad dream.  
"Put your arms around my neck and your legs on either side of mine" he said putting his arms around her supple waist and drew her to him and she trembled as she did as he bade her, parting her legs and settling her knees as he'd instructed her. He sighed at the feeling of her soft, trembling body settling against his own. "Is there someone you fancy?" He asked the shattered girl as he lined up his dick with her virginal lips, she tried to move away but he held her in place as he rubbed his needy cock head up and down her slit to her distressed cries and his groans.  
  
"Graham, the Captain of the Guards" she nervously admitted as tears ran down her cheeks that failed to sway the lustful man.  
"He's handsome, good choice, but you're about to lose your virginity to a man who is neither handsome or someone you even know" he declared and then with a sharp lunge, she was impaled on him and she fainted as being breeched by someone, who was neither her husband or someone she loved, proved too much for the romantic girl .  
  
Keith propped her up up and fucked her, not giving a shit, her tight virgin cunt felt good whether she was unconscious or not.  
  
Her eyes were wide and terrified when she regained consciousness and then gasped at what was happening as the ugly man reared and lunged in her while he suckled her titties.  
  
"Please I...." she sobbed and then her body caught fire as he stroked places in her no one had ever been before until her repulsion of him turned to something else as her body felt inflamed with need as she suddenly heaved and lunged with him. Her hips were a blur as they hammered his triple-time until her orgasm found her and she cried out and frantically kissed him as she thrashed on his body as his own hot bile was puked into her.  
  
"I want to go home" she said as she huddled into herself.  
  
"One more hole to go, Duchess. Get on all fours, the juices leaving your body will help lubricate your passage" he explained to her as she numbly did. She gasped at the pain as he invaded her rear passage but his busy fingers on her clit soon had her moaning and she came twice before he painted her rear passage white. She was exhausted and felt numb as he enthusiastically kissed her and declared she was a great fuck and complimented her on her movements on him......and looked forward to more.  
  
She sat beside him feeling sore as he drove her home.  
  
"I have jewels, I'll give them to you if you'll leave me alone" she offered to him in desperation.  
  
"The only jewels I want are your pale skin on my canvas and your tight holes while I paint you. You're going to be famous, in the dens of the debauched and brothels that is. Those innocent looks of yours are going to make me famous. "Expect me to summon you soon, wear nothing beneath your dress" he called after her as she hurried away with her curly red hair flying behind her as she had no means by which to put it up. Hoping to sneak in before someone saw her.  
  
The summons arrived two days later as she saw the bulrush innocently sitting there besides the steps to her house. The terror mounted in her breast but she felt resigned, she'd fallen into the trap of a manipulative man, who would do everything he claimed and she would lose everything. She had to go, she had no choice. She sat before her maid, "I'll wear just a shift dress. One I can pull over my head, nothing with laces on it" she said in a quiet voice to her.  
  
"Nothing grander?" Her maid asked her. Knowing how her mistress loved her pretty gowns.  
  
"No just that, I won't require any underclothes and hide my hair under a simple head scarf" she requested and then reluctantly walked to meet Keith in the woods.  
  
"Take off your clothes" he said by way of greeting, wild to see her stark perfection again.  
  
"Here-now?" she said in panic.  
  
"Do it, no one can see you but me" he said to her. "Take your dress off now!" he ordered her.  
She blushed but pulled her dress over her head and undid her headscarf and allowed her hair to cascade down, she held her clothes in a bundle clutched against her chest, not sure what to do with them.  
  
Keith watched as she complied, standing nude again in the soft light of the forest as if she were a wood nymph. "Take off your shoes and fold your clothes and place them in the back of the wagon" he ordered her and she silently did.  
"Now what?" she softly asked him.  
"Cover your face with your headscarf and climb on top of me with your back to my chest" he said baring his hard dick to her again.  
"I don't understand" she said in shock.  
"How you climbed on top of me before, only sit in my lap while I drive you to my place" he explained to her.  
"But everyone will see us!" she cried with horror mounting in her voice.  
"They will see only the anonymous nude body of a redhead having a lark with her lover. That's why you'll cover your face to preserve your identity. Redheads are as common as dirt around these parts" he explained and she got up into the seat beside him as she forced herself to touch his repulsive body. She didn't say a word as she sat on his lap and her own slim hand guided him inside her clutching bower without any orders from him. She was silent and stared straight ahead as he humped himself into her with vile grunts. He allowed her to cover her face a few minutes later and the lashed her hands on either side to the wagon in case she protested their journey.  
Satisfied, he lashed his donkey into a gallop. With her impaled on him, they raced through the woods. The bouncy seat beneath them soon had her crying out in different way from her cries of protest as their donkey raced across the landscape. Her pale body shone like a beacon in the warm sun while her long, red hair streamed behind them like dancing flames. She jounced on his length as everyone applauded as they happened by the couple with the unidentified redhead except for women who frowned in disapproval, wondering if they were part of the weird cult in the next fiefdom.  
  
She said nothing as he untied her and both dismounted outside of his cottage. "Welcome into my humble abode, your Highness" he said holding the door open for her and taking charge of her clothes. She was too scared by her public humiliation to offer any resistance.....as he had planned her to be.  
"Get on your hands and knees on my table. I don't think I need to bind you this time. Raise your ass high and let your tits dangle."  
He smiled when she did and picked up his brush as his dick sprang back to action, needing his muse as much as his canvas did.  
  
Her innocent face was the perfect counterpoint to her lewd pose and he sure appreciated her almost virginal body. He wanted to cum inside her pure white skin over and over again. This was no spent whore posing for pennies. But a high born, gently raised gentlemen's daughter with a title and wealth. Her unblemished skin and uncalloused hands were flawless from soft living and all his as she found her pretty ass in an unfortunate trap. His trap and her body was his to command, it was too delicious. Soon his clients would be curious about his model and she would have to agree to this new arrangement.  
  
To have one canvas of her in a lewd pose could be explained by her as her being kidnapped. To have dozens and no explanation for her whereabouts during certain days was divine.  
  
He did her outline and then joined her on top of his table to thrust into that succulent body, needing the tight embrace of her clinging grotto again as her cries filled his kitchen and her orgasm could be heard from the outside. This is what her would-be lover, the Captain of the Guards heard when he came to supposedly rescue her in the not too distant future.


End file.
